Summary: Management and Administrative Core The Management and Administrative Core manages the activities of the Center, providing coordination, research planning, logistical, centralized resources, and technical support. In order to achieve the goals incorporated in the overall ORCASTRAIT (Oregon Roybal Center for CAre Support Translational Research Advantaged by Integrating Technology) specific aims and guided by RFA-AG-19-007, the Management and Administrative Core (MAC) has the following MAC Specific Aims: 1. To shape and sustain the strategic vision of the Center through a coordinated administrative infrastructure of oversight and guidance incorporating the ORCASTRAIT Council, Executive Committee, External Advisory Committee and national Roybal programs? leadership. 2. To manage and integrate the individual units and resources of the center including the Pilot Core, ORCASTRAIT Council activities, ORCASTRAIT Life Laboratory, Response via Internet Technology and Experience (RITE Cohort), Shared Data resources, and educational opportunities (Technologies for Intervention: Practicum and Study (TIPS) Program and Technology Research and Care Support (TRACS) online study curriculum modules). 3. To communicate and disseminate new knowledge and engage with multiple constituencies through presentations, publications, demonstrations, media and online presence. 4. To spur productivity of the Center and more widely, research in dementia care support interventions through fostering collaborations with networks or teams of researchers, facilitating translation into new or improved interventions, developing new researchers in the field, and sharing of resources and knowledge.